Family Secrets
by tdogg
Summary: Part 3 of the Secrets Triology. ElisabethOC and Oliver look for their two other siblings. Takes place 4 years after the surprising ending in Relative Secrets 2. The Secrets Trilogy is now complete. Surprises all the way to the end.
1. Prologue

Family Secrets

Takes Place 4 years after the ending of Relative Secrets 2(year: summer 2017)

Prologue

Miley Oken-24 years old. Keeps busy as Hannah. Married to Oliver Oken.

Oliver Oken-24 years old. Still married to Miley. Has become co-manager of Hannah Montana with Robbie.

Danielle Marie Oken-6 years old. In first grade Oldest child of Oliver and Miley. Twin of Victoria. She is very intergetic. Gets along with all of her siblings. Prefers to be called Dani. Hobbies include animals, playing games, hanging out with friends. Has a close bond with Samuel. Best friends with Abby

Victoria Alexis Oken-6 years old. In first grade Second oldest child of Oliver and Miley. Twin of Dani. Likes the same things as Dani. Gets along with all her siblings. Best friends with Abby

Connor Jacob Oken-4 years old. Second youngest of Oliver and Miley. Gets along with his siblings. He is a very good swimmer(for his age). Hobbies include swimming, any sports and watching TV.

Samuel Adam Oken-2 years. Baby of the Oken family. Has started walking and talks some. Has a close bond with Dani. Family calls him Sam.

Lily Stewart-24 years old. Still lives across the street from Oliver and Miley. Works at a day-care, which most of her nieces and nephews go to(exception are Miley's kids). Still mascarades as Lola. Still married to Chris. Is 4 months pregnant with twins(boy and girl).

Chris Stewart-24 years old. Still works as Jason, who has done a few small roles in movies. Still married to Lily.

Abagail Hannah Stewart-5 years old in kindergarten. Friends with Dani and Victoria. Oldest child of Chris and Lily. Prefers to be called Abby. Hobbies include watching movies, playing sports. Best friends with Danielle an Victoria.

Jonathan Benjamin Stewart-3 years old. Youngest child of Chris and Lily. Hobbies include trains, video games, and sports.

George Stewart-24 years old. Engaged to Lisa Holland(high school sweetheart). Works for a local television station.

Jackson Stewart-26 years old. Works for Hannah Montana. Still married to Rylie.

Rylie Stewart-26 years old. Still married to Jackson. She is an elementary school teacher in Malibu. 7 months pregnant with a girl.

Eric Zachary Stewart-2 years old. Only child of Jackson and Rylie. Enjoys hanging out with his cousins(especially at Oliver and Miley's house), watching TV, playing games.

Helen Stewart-24 years old. Has been dating a boy for two years. Jr. High School teacher.

Wendy Stewart-21 years old. Junior in college, majoring in pre-law. Has been dating a boy(high school classmate) for five years.

Christine Stewart-9 years old. Third grade. Has become very athletic. Gets along with her brother. Enjoys playing sports and hanging out with friends.

Robbie Stewart-still lives in the same house. Serves as Hannah Montana's co-manager. Still married to Haley.

Haley Stewart-is a substitute teacher. Still married to Robbie. Serves as babysitter for her kids and grandkids when Hannah has something going on.

Jeffery Alexander Stewart-5 years old, kindergarten. Youngest child of Robbie and Haley. Gets along with his older sister. Can be somewhat of a rebel at times.

Elisabeth Walters-24 years old. Has spent the last six years looking for her other two siblings. She is currently single. This is due to the fact that she leaves home for three weeks, if not more, at a time. The longest was six months. Wishes her brother would help more. Has been staying at the Oken's when she is in Malibu.

Jamie Albert-Treskot-24 years old. Hasn't used the Amanda disguise for a few years. She is dating a fellow actor, who she met on the set of one of her movies.

Tim/Jack Hampton-is retired from all of his jobs. Along with Tom has been helping Elisabeth and Oliver. Has been using the door a lot lately.

Tom Hampton-has kept busy helping Elisabeth and Oliver.

A/N. I know there are a lot of characters, but these are the one's I am introducing. Most of them are OC's. There are more OC's coming, so be prepared. Like the previous one's this might seem hard to follow, but everything is covered. Also, if somethings seem obvious, they are meant to be that way. So, don't tell me in your reviews. Thank you.

Preview: Elisabeth returns home after one of her searches.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 1

A car drove down a small street. It pulled up to a house. The door opened and out walked a girl with long blonde hair. Her name was Elisabeth Walters. Before she even takes a step towards the house, she hears, "Aunt Elisabeth." A small girl of about six, with long brown hair runs up to her and gives her a hug.

"Hey, Victoria. You have grown. What have your parents been feeding you?"

"Plenty." Just then, a girl who looked exactly like Victoria came running up to Elisabeth.

"Hey, Dani. Nice to see you."

"Hey, aunt Elisabeth."

"Where is your father, girls?"

"At work. Mom is inside."

"That works." The three of them walked in together. They found the twins' mom in the dining room. Her hair was the same color as the girls.

"Welcome back, Elisabeth."

"Hey, Miley."

"Do you want to rest a little? Your room was just cleaned."

"Sounds like a good idea. Where are the boys?"

"Outside in the backyard."

"I'll go say, hi then I'm going to take a nap."

"I'll let the staff know that you are back."

"Thank you." She went toward the back of the house. When she opened the backdoor, she was greeted by two young boys both with black hair.

"Aunt Elisabeth," they both said in unison.

"Hey, boys."

"How long are you staying this time," asked the oldest?  
"Probably a couple of weeks, Connor."

"Yeah," said the youngest!

"I'm glad you're happy, Samuel." She went back inside the house, and went to her room on the third floor. She collasped on her bed and fell asleep immediately.

At Jackson and Rylie's...

"Slow down Eric," said a very pregnant Rylie. She says to herself, "He needs to be less energetic." She finally catches him and says, "When I say slow down, you need to slow down, Eric."  
"Sorry, mommy," said the two year old.

"I hope your father gets here soon." She sat down on the floor and played with Eric.

At Lily and Chris' house...

Lily walked downstairs. She had just finished taking a nap. She has only just started showing that she is pregnant. She found her children watching TV in the front room. "Where's your dad at kids," she asked?

"Out back," replied Abby. Lily headed for the back door. She found her husband working in a small garden the two of them were working on.

"Hey, honey," said Lily as she stepped outside.

"Hey, Lily." They kissed. "Enjoy your nap?"

"It was peaceful. At least none of our children decided to wake me up twenty minutes into it." They both laughed. "Any plans?"

"Nope. I noticed Elisabeth is back."

"What's it been now, three weeks?"

"Four. You know how determined she is at finding her siblings."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I bet you anything, she wishes Oliver would help."

"You've got to remember, he has a family to look after."

"True. But it wouldn't help for him to go along last time. I think the last time he went was a year ago."

"He'll go when needed."

At the Stewart's House...

Robby walks into the house. "Hello, anyone home?" As though it was planned, a boy and girl come running.

"Daddy," they say in unison.

"Hey, you two." Just then Haley walks in and kisses her husband.

"How was your trip," she asks?

"Okay."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not even close. Tim, Tom and I spent a lot of time looking."

"Well, I'm glad you're home."

"Me, too. Where are Wendy and Helen?"

"Out at the beach. They should be back shortly."

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. It was a long trip." He heads upstairs.

"Now kids," said Helen, "let your father get some rest."

"Okay, mommy," they both reply.

Somewhere on the beach...

Helen and Wendy are walking along the beach. "I wonder when dad is getting home," asked Wendy?

"He is supposed to get back today. His flight got in at noon."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Let's head to Rico's and get a burger or something."

"Okay." The two of them head over and orders some burgers. They eat them and then continue walking on the beach. "I wonder if Elisabeth is back."

"Maybe. Let's not worry about it right now."

"You're right. She does spend a lot of time away."

"That's true. You'd think with all the time she has spent away, she would have found at least one if not both of them."

"It may be a little bit more difficult then we think. Not even Tim or Tom know who their siblings are."

"Now that is a surprising thought."

"No kidding."

Back at Miley's in the dining room...

Miley, Oliver, and Jessica are sitting around the table. "So," said Oliver, "did you find out any thing new?"

"Yeah. I found out the gender of our siblings."

"What are they," asked Miley?

"One boy and one girl."

"Do know if either of us are identical to one of the others," asked Oliver?

"I don't know that. I also found out that one of them lives some where on the eastern part of the country."

"Well that narrows it down greatly. Just about the length of the Great Wall of China distance."

"Well, we know the other does not live in California."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah," said Miley. "However, that leaves us forty-nine other states to check."

"This is going to take awhile," said Oliver.

"It would be easier if I had some help," said Elisabeth.

"You've got Tim and Tom. What more can you ask for?"

"Even they don't know everything. Plus with four people we can cover more states at a time."

"If it is okay with my wife, I will join you on your next trip."

"It's okay," said Miley. "The kids always understand. Well, if you excuse me, I need to go get ready for my concert." Miley heads upstairs and gets ready.

"She is one busy woman," says Elisabeth.

"You have no idea," replies Oliver. "She's not as busy as you are, sis."

"I have to agree with you on that."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. If you are curious about what I know about the two other siblings, here is your answer. I know their gender, where one of them lives(more precise than I'm telling you), whether they are identical to Elisabeth and Oliver. I don't know their names, their description, or anything about them. I will gradually give you information about their location, but they might be vague.

Preview: Hannah's concert. Elisabeth and Oliver set out on their search.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 2

"I'll see you all later," said Lily to her children. She had dropped them off at her in-laws. She hopped in the limo and threw her wig on. Miley/Hannah and Oliver/Owen were riding in there also. "It is going to be one crazy day when we tell our kids."

"I know," said Miley. "We'll have to tell them eventually. It's not going to be an easy secret to keep."

"What if they found the Hannah closet," asked Lily?

"To enter it you have to know the code and it requires a voice activation. It was installed shortly after we had Connor."

"It cost us a fortune," said Oliver.

"Even with you being Hannah Montana, it couldn't have been that expensive, could it?"

"Let me put it this way," said Miley. "The money from one concert did not cover it."

"Wow. I'd hate to see what happens if you try and break in."

"I don't think you'd want to know," said Oliver.

"It's that bad is it?"

"Yeah," said Miley. "That reminds me, I need to enter your voice so you can access it. Just don't steal anything."

"I won't. Out of curiousity, how would you know if something is stolen?"

"I have a list of what I have, how many of it there are, and where it is located. Plus I have security cameras in there, which only I have access to."

"Wow. I can see why it cost so much."

"You have no idea," said Oliver.

"So, Oliver," said Lily, "are you ready for your trip with your sister?"

"Yeah. I would go more often, but that would just mean less time spent with my kids."

"Oh. Have you ever told her that?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, you should," said Miley. "She is your sister, she'll understand."  
"Hopefully." By now they had arrived at the concert location. They hopped out and went to Hannah's room. They had a half hour before the concert. "Are you ready for me to be gone for awhile," Oliver asked his wife?

"I can handle it. It is not like this is the first time you've done this."

"True." They had some food and watched some TV. They had the preshow for Hannah's concert. Just then Robby came in.

"Hey, darling. You have a special guest tonight in the audience."

"Who?"

"Princess Ann of France. She has already been cleared to come back here after the concert."

"This shall be interesting."

"Oh, Lily and Oliver can't be in here while she is."

"What," reply Lily and Oliver at the same time?

"Rules. I don't want to argue. She is considered your biggest fan in France if not Europe."

"Wow."

"You're on in five." He leaves the room and Hannah follows. She goes out onstage.

"Are you ready, Los Angeles?"

"Yeah," responded the crowd! "Who Said," started playing. The concert lasted an hour and a half. When it was over, Hannah went back to her room to wait for the princess. As Hannah walked in, Lola and Owen walked out. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Hannah. In walked a ten year old girl with long brown hair. "Your majesty," said Hannah bowing.

"Please call me Ann," she said with her french accent. "I hate it when people call me 'Your Majesty.' And you don't have to bow, it makes it too formal. It's okay in France, but here, I'm just a normal kid."

"I know what you mean. So what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to meet you. Also, to get an autograph. What's it like to be a popstar?"

"Amazing. Minus all the fans constantly bugging me. What about you? What's it like to be a princess?"

"Terrible. They don't let me do anything. And they expect me to be queen later in life. I don't think so!"

"It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea."

"So how long are you staying in California?"

"A few more days. I'm going to Disney Land, Universal Studios."

"They're fun places."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Hannah."

"Same to you Ann." She left the room and Hannah collapsed on the couch. She then took a shower and then got ready to leave. She went out to her limo and it drove her to go pick up her kids. Robby and Oliver carried the boys, who fell asleep, while Miley took the twins hands. They went home, and Miley put her kids in bed. When the last one was tucked in, she went up to her room, put her Hannah clothes in the Hannah closet and went to bed.

The next morning was hectic. Oliver and Elisabeth were busy making sure they had everything they needed for the trip. Meanwhile, Miley woke up her kids and spent some time with them. By the time Elisabeth and Oliver were packed, breakfast was ready. They all went to the dining room and enjoyed pancakes, sausage and bacon. Afterwards, Oliver spent some time with his children. At ten o'clock, he and Elisabeth headed out to the limo to go to the airport. They were going to meet Tim and Tom in New York City.

Back at the Stewart's house, Miley was trying to round up her two boys. "Dani, Victoria, can you help me round up your brothers. I need to talk to you all."

"Sure mommy," said the twins at the same time. The three of them headed off in seperate directions. Ten minutes later, they had managed to get the two boys. They all sat in the front room and waited for their mom. Soon, Miley walked in.

"I know your dad is gone, but you need to act like he is here."

"But he isn't," said Connor.

"Still, you need to act like he is here. I can't spend my whole time looking for you."

"Sorry, mommy," said Connor.

"Me, too," said Samuel.

"It's okay. Just don't due that again. Now what would you four like to do now?"

"Go swimming," all four children replied in unison!

"Okay," said Miley. "Go get changed. If you want to go down the slide, Samuel, wait for me. I'll join you four."

"Okay, mommy,"replied Samuel. The four kids ran upstairs. Jonas walked in.

"How did I ever convince myself I was ready for four kids, Jonas," asked Miley?

"I have no idea, mam."

"Could you serve us lunch at the pool."

"Fine, it will be easy to do. We are just doing cold sandwiches for lunch."

"Thanks, Jonas." Miley headed upstairs and changed into her bathing suit and headed for the slides. Her four kids were already there. They went down the slides and spent three hours in the pool.

Midflight between Malibu and New York City...

Oliver and Elisabeth are talking to each other. "So what's planned for when we arrive," asked Oliver?

"We are going to talk to Tim and Tom to find out what they know. We won't start the actual searching until tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to take a nap." Oliver fell asleep and Elisabeth pulled out a book. A couple hours later, they arrived in New York City. Tim and Tom were waiting at the baggage claim.

"Nice to see you again, Oliver," said Tim.

"Same here," replied Oliver.

"Where are we staying this time," asked Elisabeth?

"Red Roof," replied Tom. We'll tell you what we found when we arrive." Elisabeth and Oliver grabbed their luggage and they went out to the car. They drove to the hotel and went up to Tim and Tom's room. They had computers and a lot of different electronics hooked up. They all sat down on the beds.

"What did you find out," asked Oliver?

"We closed the possible range on your sister."

"What is it down to," asked Elisabeth?

"Maryland and Virigina."

"That is pretty narrow," said Oliver.

"That's as close as we are probably going to get for awhile. We weren't able to get anymore information on your brother. We did manage to find out that none of you are identical."

"That just complicated things a bit," said Elisabeth.

"I know," said Tim. "We'll have to keep a close eye out."

"When do we leave," asked Oliver?

"7:00 AM tomorrow morning. You remember our rules?"

"If we are one second late, we don't go with you."

"Exactly. Now remember that."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Sorry it took awhile to get Tim into the story, for you people who enjoy him. If you are curious about if I will just stick to following Oliver, Elisabeth, Tim and Tom, I won't. I have a few things planned for other people. Nothing like a lost sibling, I can gurantee you that. I will tell you this. There are two reasons why the first two stories are called Relative Secrets. One will be revealed in my author's notes chapter. The second will be revealed in the last chapter(This one might not be as clear). The last chapter will be used to reveal a few surprising things about this trilogy.

Preview: Elisabeth, Oliver, Tim and Tom set out for Maryland.


	4. Information about the Trilogy

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Author's Notes

Secrets Trilogy

Why a trilogy? I was writing "According to Plan," chapter and it dawned on me to make it a trilogy. Besides, I couldn't stay away from the suspense, it's too much fun to write. Trilogies are somewhat harder to write, because you got to keep it along the same path. Also, this is difficult because you have to make it continous. You will also have a lot more OC's, and that can be difficult.

Do I wing it when I write chapters? Sometimes I do. Before I write a story, I don't come up with an outline. I like surprising myself when I write it. It makes it more interesting because more than likely you don't know what really is going to happen. However, you need to have some idea of where you are going with the story, otherwise it might get boring.

First meaning of the title Relative Secrets. A few may have guessed it. If not, here it is. Everyone is finding out secrets about their families. These secrets deal with relatives that were kept as secrets from them.

Did I originally think I was going to write any sequels to this? No clue. In fact the current Relative Secrets is not the original idea for the story. I won't post the story, because I gave up on it. Besides, a lot of people are using the idea in their stories.

How did they figure out who was who by the number of letters in their names? Oliver(6), Lily(4), Elisabeth(9), and Amanda(6). By my clues you know Elisabeth and Amanda are not twins, and Oliver and Lily are not twins. Where do you figure it out? Oliver and Elisabeth, Lily and Amanda. Combine the letters in their name. OliverElisabeth, LilyAmanda. Now count the number of letters in each. You should get 15 and 10. What do they both have in common? They both are divisible by five.

In my Author's Note chapter in Relative Secrets 2, I said there was a big hint on who was Jason Raine in chapter 5. I have decided to reveal what it is. There is one big give away, and it wasn't in there as a clue. It was the kiss! By this time George knew that Miley was Hannah. Do you honestly think that Jason would have kissed Hannah if George was Jason? I don't think he would have kissed his own sister, let alone I can't think of anyone who would. This explains the incest. Chris/Jason did not know that Hannah/Miley was his sister. If he did he probably wouldn't have kissed her. I'm not joking when I say that I put the kiss as a clue on accident.

Another kiss. I said that the only thing relevant about Lily and Chris' date was the kiss. Well, look what happens in PARTY, he proposed to her. Everything is in here for a reason.

Things I know will happen in Family Secrets that I am willing to share

Elisabeth and Oliver will find their siblings.

Where the girl is living at the moment.

There is more to the tunnel that connects Miley's and Lily's houses.

There is more to Tim and Tom then meets the eye.

What the other meaning of the title Relative Secrets.

There will be more kids(who gets them, I don't know)

Not everything is at it may seem. So take time to consider my clues. My clues are in there.

A/N. Hope you enjoyed this information. I had to do this to get a load off my shoulders. I don't know how long it will be till I post.

Preview: What I said last chapter.


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own my Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 3

Oliver and Elisabeth woke up early the next morning. They got dressed and packed and headed downstairs to the lobby. Tim and Tom were already waiting there. They checked out of their rooms and headed out to a van. "What's with the van," asked Oliver?

"It has everything we need," said Tim opening the back. Oliver and Elisabeth looked in. Inside was built like one of those security vans that the FBI use. It had computers, TV's chairs and everything.

"Is all this necessary," asked Elisabeth?

"Do you want to find your brother and sister," asked Tom?

"Of course."

"Then, yes it is necessary," said Tim. "Tom is going to turn everything on and then we are hitting the road."

"Where," asked Oliver?

"We'll hit Maryland first." Tom went in and turned everything on.

"We're set," said Tom.

"Okay," said Tim. Everyone up front." They climed in. The van was huge. It sat four people plus had all the hardware in back. There was a door connecting the seating area and the computers. Once everyone was all set, they drove off. It was about a three hours before the stopped. They still had two more hours, but people needed to use the bathroom. They finally arrived in Maryland.

"Where do we start looking," asked Oliver?

"That is up to you," said Tom. "We are only here to assit you."

"Fine," said Oliver. Oliver and Tim switched places and they continued driving. They found the hotel and checked in. They took there luggage up there, and then went back to the van. They each hopped on a computer and started searching various things.

"Any luck," asked Elisabeth?

"None," the other three replied.

"Anyone hungry," asked Oliver?

"Yeah," said everyone else.

"How about pizza," asked Elisabeth?

"Sounds good," said Tim.

"What does everyone want," asked Elisabeth?

"Pizza Hut," replied everyone.

"I want a meat lovers on hand tossed."

"Supreme pan."

"Pepperoni lovers."

"I'll call," said Elisabeth. Meanwhile, everyone went back to working on their computer.

"You know," said Oliver, "for trying to help us, you aren't being very helpful."

"We're trying our best," said Tom. A few minutes later, Elisabeth returned.

"It should be twenty minutes," said Elisabeth.

"Then lets shut down until later," said Tim. Everyone turned off their computers and they turned off the power to the back.

"Wouldn't the power from using the computers take away energy from the car's battery," asked Oliver?

"The back has it's own generator," said Tom. They went up to their rooms and a little bit later, their pizza was delivered. They took time to watch some TV. Oliver and Elisabeth were in their room watching the news. It was in the middle of a news story.

"So what you are saying is that she was adopted by you?"

"That's correct. We adopted her and her brother at the same time."

"Their birthday is still September 4, 1992, correct?"

"Yes," said the man at the podium. "Any more questions?"

"Who are their parents?"

"Their parents are dead. They died in a car accident." Elisabeth turned off the TV.

"Doesn't these seem a little strange, Oliver," she asked?

"Yes it does. Their parents died in a car accident, their birthday is September 4, 1992, the same day as ours. I don't think that this is coincidence."

"It isn't," said Tim who walked in the room.

"Where's Tom," asked Oliver?

"Taking a shower."

"What is not a coincidence," asked Elisabeth?

"That they were born on the same day as you, and their birth parents died in car crash. They are your siblings."

"Who are their adopted parents?"

"It is very surprising," said Tim.

"Who," asked Oliver?

Back at Miley's house...

Miley is sitting at the dining room table with her four children. Just then, Lily walks in the room. "Aunt Lily," says all of Miley's kids!

"Hey, everyone," she replies. "Hey Miley. Have you heard from Oliver?"

"He called yesterday from the hotel. He said they would be heading for Maryland."

"Have they found out anything yet?"

"Nothing new. But they have had today to find stuff."

"I just get the feeling that Tim and Tom are losing their stuff."

"I'm starting to agree. It is just strange. Is Chris home?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go over," asked Dani?

"If it is okay with uncle Chris?"

"I don't think he'll mind," said Lily. They took their kids over and Chris was glad to watch over his nieces and nephews. Miley and Lily went back to Miley's house.

"Do you still have your key to you know what," asked Miley?

"I always carry it on me. Why, do you want to go down again?"

"I don't see why not." The two of them head for the elevator. Miley inserts her card into the slot and the elevator goes down. They had no problem finding the light switch like last time. They proceeded down the hallway. It had been a couple of years since they had used it.

They got halfway down the hallway when Lily said, "I need to take a break. I've spent so much energy taking care of my kids, I'm tired."

"Try living with four." They sat down on the floor laying their backs against the wall.

"So when is your next Hannah concert," asked Lily?

"Next Saturday in Los Angeles."

"Great," said Lily. She put her right hand on her lap and then placed it back on the ground. All of the sudden, the spot where her hand was on the ground, moved downward. The next thing they know, a door opens along the wall. "That was weird," said Lily.

"No kidding." They look to the spot of the wall that opened up. They took a peek inside. Inside was a small room. The room was very dark. "I wonder if there is a light switch in here," said Miley. The two of them searched along the wall and found one. They flipped the switch and the room became very bright. What they found inside made both of them faint.

A/N. Double Cliffhanger. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I sorry to say this, but only one of them will be revealed immediately(Who the siblings adoptive parents are). The second will not be revealed until the final chapter.

Preview: Meet the twins mentioned above on the news. Find out who their adoptive parents are.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Why a double cliffhanger? I have never done one, and I wanted to get a few things out of the way. This story won't be as long as I originally thought it would be. I can tell you this, it won't be as long as Relative Secrets 2, I don't have as many mysteries to solve.

Chapter 4

Miley and Lily came to a few minutes later. They looked around the room and found the same thing there. "I can't believe it," said Lily.

"Neither can I," said Miley. "Look at this note," said Miley pointing to a piece of computer paper on the wall.

"What does it say," asked Lily?

"It reads, 'Miley and Lily, do not share what you have found in this room with anyone. I will tell other people when they are ready. Signed Jack T. Hampton.' That's weird, the date that is in the upper right hand corner says yesterday's date."

"Maybe they put that date in there on purpose."

"I don't think so Lily. Jack didn't put that on there. The computer did."

"How would they know that we would be here on this day and at this time?"

"The question is not how they knew when we would be here, but how they got here? I talked with Oliver around the time on this paper last night, and I could hear Tim and Tom in the room talking to Elisabeth."

"Maybe someone else put it there."

"How? We are the only people in California with the keys to this tunnel. This is too weird."

"I agree with that."

"I'd say, we respect his wishes and tell no one about this. Besides the fact that no one would believe us even if we told them."

"Let's go back upstairs. This is starting to creep me out." The two of them leave the room and take the hallway back to Miley's house.

In Maryland...

The next morning, Tim, Tom, Elisabeth, and Oliver head out to the van. They hoped on the highway and drove south. It was going to be a three hour drive to their location(A/N. They are going through the longest route, north to south in Maryland). They listened to the radio for awhile and then put a CD in. They knew getting to their siblings wasn't going to be a walk in the park. They'd have to prove that they were siblings, before they could meet them. Eventually they arrived in the town they were going to. They drove through the town to a very well known spot.

The van pulled up to the gate. A man walked toward the van. "May I help you," he asked?

"My name is Jack Hampton. I am expected."

"Hold on a second." He looked down at his clipboard and found Jack Hampton's name on there. "You've been expected. Please go on forward." The gate opened and they drove toward the house. There were a lot of men and women standing around the yard. They pulled up to the front of the house, and the four of them got out of the car.

"Come on you two," said Tim to Oliver and Elisabeth.

"I can't believe that we are actually here," said Oliver.

"Who'd have thought that our siblings were here," said Elisabeth? They walked to the door and went knocked. The door opened and the four of them walked inside.

"This place is bigger than my house," said Oliver. "And that is saying something."

"I agree with that," said Elisabeth. A couple of people walked toward them.

"Will you please empty the contents of your purse, mam," said one of the men to Elisabeth? She did and he looked through the items.

"You're okay. If you will follow me." The four of them follow the man up a set of stairs. Eventually, the man stops and says, "In here please. They will be with you in a few minutes." The four of them take a seat on the couches.

"Something has been bugging me," said Oliver.

"What," Tim?

"You two seem to know a little bit more about our siblings then you are letting on. It is almost like, you know who are siblings are, but you just didn't tell us. Why?"

"That is a good point," said Elisabeth. "Why didn't you just tell us who our siblings are?"

"I will not answer your questions right now. Though I will in due time." There was a knock at the door and two people walked in, a boy and a girl.

"My name is Cathrine, but you can call me Cat."

"And I am Harrison. We were told that you are our siblings, is that true?"

"It is," said Tim. "You four are quadruplets." The four of them hug each other.

"I can't believe it," said Oliver. "After four years of searching, we find each other. Our real parents are probably proud."

"I wish they were," said Cat.

"Maybe at some point we can take you to their graves."

"Where are their graves," asked Harrison?

"In Chicago," said Oliver.

"So tell us about yourselves," said Cat. "We haven't seen each other in over twenty-three years. What about you Oliver?"

"Well, I live in Malibu. I am happily married to Miley Stewart. I have four children of my own, Danielle and Victoria who are six; they are twins, Connor who is four, and Samuel who just turned two."

"What about you Elisabeth," asked Harrison?

"I am still single. When I wasn't looking for you two, I stayed at Oliver and Miley's house. Basically, for the past four years, I've spent a lot of my time with Tim and Tom."

"Would you like to know a little a bit about us," asked Cat?

"I've read a lot about you two. Come on, when you are the children of the President of the United States, how could I not know a lot about you."

"Good point," said Harrison. "When are you going back to Malibu?"

"Soon," said Oliver. "You two are welcome to join us if you choose to. You can meet your nieces and nephews."

"We are leaving tomorrow actually," said Tim. "Harrison, Cat, I've talked to your father, and he said you can go back with us if you like."

"I'd love to," said Cat.

"So would I," said Harrison.

"Our flight leaves at 11 AM tomorrow. We'll leave here at 8:30. Elisabeth and Oliver can tell you are rules on leaving." Tim and Tom left the room.

"What did he mean, their rules on leaving," asked Cat?

"If you are one second late, you will not be going. I've had to deal with that rule for four years."

"Have you ever been late," asked Harrison?

"I've come close," said Elisabeth. "I say, once you get to meet the family, we go to Chicago to visit our parents grave."

"Sounds like a plan, sis," said Cat. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I," said Harrison.

"So where are we staying," asked Oliver?

"You two will sleep in here," said Cat. The two couches are hide-a-beds. Well be just down the hall. The staff know you are staying here. Just don't lock the door. If a DO NOT DISTRUB sign is up, they won't walk-in during the night."

"That sounds simple," said Oliver. Cat and Harrison left the room. Oliver and Elisabeth got their beds ready. "It has been a long day."

"I agree," said Elisabeth. "At least we found our siblings."

"That's true. I wonder how everyone is doing back in Malibu?"

"I don't know. But they are in for a big surprise when we bring back our siblings."

"I have to go back to work."

"So do I. At least you have your own house, and a family. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Don't worry you'll find one."

"I hope you are right. Goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Elisabeth." And with that, the two of them went to bed.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. If you are curious about why I chose the white house, here is your answer. I've had this planned for a long time. I had this idea before I decided to make this a trilogy. I just kept pushing it backwards, and before I knew it, I had finished Relative Secrets 2 and no trip to the White House. The hardest part of this chapter was not revealing their destination until they talked to their siblings. As always, I left you clues but they weren't crystal clear.

Preview: Oliver, Elisabeth, Cat, Harrison, Tim and Tom head back to Malibu. Could this be the final chapter? That is the million dollar question.(Don't say don't stop here. I will stop when I feel like stopping. I will gurantee you that if the next chapter is the final, everything will be revealed)


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 5

Miley was running through her house. She was trying to make sure she had everything in order. About ten minutes ago, she received the call from her husband telling her that they had found them. What she didn't know is where they found them. She heard the doorbell ring while she was in the main dining room. She could hear Lily, Chris and their kids talking to Jonas. She walked to the door. "Hey, glad you could make it," said Miley.

"What was with the call," asked Lily. "You seemed all excited about it."

"She's got a point Miles."

"I was in such a hurry I forgot to tell you the news. They found them."

"Where," asked Chris?

"Oliver didn't tell me. Their flight gets in at two. My family is coming over, and so are the Oken's."

"Are Tim and TOm with them," asked Lily?

"As far as I know." Just then, Robby, Haley, Helen, Wendy, Christine, Jeff, Jackson, Rylie, Eric, George, Lisa and Jamie walked in.

"So," asked Robby? "Why are we all here?"

"They found them. They didn't tell me where, but they are coming home today."

"That's great news," said Haley. "When do they get in?"

"Their flight arrives in Malibu at 2. We've still got two and a half hours till they get here." It was noon. They went to the dining room and had some lunch. Afterwards, they took some time to go swimming. Everyone got out of the pool at 2 and got changed into their regular clothes. Everyone waited in the front room. Around 2:30, they heard the front door open.

"Hello," came Oliver's voice from the doorway. "Is anyone home?" Oliver, Elisabeth, Cat, Harrison, Tim and Tom walk into an empty front room. People started jumping out from every where.

"Surprise!" Cat and Harrison nearly fainted.

"Well, introduce us," said Cat.

"Everyone," said Elisabeth. "This is Cat and Harrison, our brother and sister." Dani, Victoria, Connor, and Sam all ran up to their dad and gave him a hug.

"Kids," said Oliver, "I would like you to meet your aunt Cat and uncle Harrison. Cat and Harrison, these are my kids, Dani, Victoria, Connor, and Sam," pointing at each one as he says their names.

"How do you tell Victoria and Dani from one another," asked Harrison?

"We're still working on that," said Miley walking over. "Although, Victoria is a little bit more energetic then her sister."

"Cat and Harrison, this is my wife Miley."

"Please to meet you," said Cat.

"Same here," said Miley. "So Oliver, where do you find these two."

"I'll give you a hint. Their street number is 1600."

"How could that help?" A few seconds later, "I understand."

"Where are they from," asked Lily?

"They live at 1600 Pensylvania Avenue, the White House. Their dad is the President of the United States."

"That is so cool," said Jackson.

"That's not the first time we heard that," said Cat.

"I don't doubt it," said Robby. "So any plans now that you are in Malibu?"

"In a couple of days we are going to visit our parents' graves together," said Elisabeth. "Maybe go see a Hannah concert."

"Well," said Miley, "there is one in about a week. We got two extra tickets just in case we found you two."

"That sounds great," said Cat. "I'm a big fan of her's."

"Probably not as big of a fan as some of the people in this room," said Tim winking at Miley when Cat was looking around the room.

"I'm sure you guys are tired," said Miley. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap? Maybe later, you can go swimming."  
"I'm fine with that," said Harrison and Cat at the same time.

"I'll show you to the guest rooms," said Elisabeth. Oliver, Elisabeth, Cat, and Harrison headed upstairs.

"Well, we better get going," said Robby.

"Us too," said Lily. Everyone but Miley, Tim and Tom left the room. Miley looked to make sure everyone was out of the room before turning to Tim and Tom.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," she said.

"She found out didn't she," said Tim to Tom?

"Yeah, she did," replied Tom.

"How do you explain it," asked Miley?

"It is very simple," said Tim. "What you saw in the passageway were not fakes. They are very real."

"You've got to be joking, right?"

"I wish we were," said Tom. "It is something that we wished had never happened."

"I guess that everything happens for a reason," said Tim.

"I'm really surprised," said Miley. "I wouldn't have thought you guys would have been able to leave where you were at."

"You'd be surprised," said Tim

"What's he like," asked Miley?

"The warden?"

"The Warden?"

"What else would you call the guy who runs the place, the gangster?"

"Good point. So what is he like?"

"He is a nice, understanding person. He was the one who let us out. Although he didn't make it easy. We practiclly had to escape."

"How tall was the fence?"

"30 feet. It took us a few hours. You see, normally, they don't let you leave that place."

"I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, they have some pretty strict rules there."

"When, you go back, will we ever see you again?"

"Not for awhile. I highly doubt that you will be going there anytime soon."

"That's good news. I am assuming, I won't be able to visit."

"That is correct."

"Figures. Although, it would be very interesting."

"Well, we need to get going."

"Back to where you came from?"

"Our job isn't done. You are not the only people who need help finding their other family members."

"So that is what you two do for a living.

"You could say that. It is what we are meant to do during our time on this planet. Now we really must leave." And with that, the two of them walked into the darkness and disappeared.

"That is starting to get annoying," said Miley.

"We're working on it," came a voice back through the darkness.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Come on did you really think this was the last chapter? If you did, you didn't read Relative Secrets 1 & 2 very well. There is still a little bit more left. I told you everything will be answered in the final chapter. I will do one more author's notes before the final chapter answering any questions you may have. I will also give you the answers that I left in the A/N of Relative Secrets 2. I will answer any questions that I do not plan on answering in the final chapter. Please do not ask me about what is happening in the final chapter, I don't even know for sure.(A/N. I know this sounds crazy, but I have somewhat of a plan.)

Preview: Elisabeth, Oliver, Cat, and Harrison go to Chicago.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 6

Everyone in the Oken house was up bright and early the next morning. Miley was checking on her children. Oliver, Elisabeth, Cat, and Harrison were getting packed for their trip to Chicago. Their flight left later that day, but they wanted to be packed and ready to go well before hand. Lily and Chris came over to say goodbye and to drop their kids off. Lily had a doctor's appointment, so Miley was going to look after their children while that took place.

They spent the morning doing various things around the house. Miley didn't plan on telling Cat and Harrison that she was Hannah Montana until next weeks concert. When Miley and all the kids went out to swim, the quadruplets sat down and talked.

"So, is everything ready for our trip," asked Cat?

"I'm packed," said Harrison.

"Us, too," said Elisabeth. "At least it won't be as cold as it was when I found their graves."

"How cold was it," asked Cat?

"Below zero," replied Elisabeth.

"I hope we don't have any more surprises," said Harrison.

"Miley said that we probably won't see Tim and/or Tom for a while," said Oliver. "They are pretty sure, that we are the set of quadruplets."

"They've been wrong before, haven't they," said Cat?  
"Yeah, they have," said Elisabeth. "They just aren't wrong that often. Besides, I don't expect to see them for awhile. At least, I hope not."

"What else did they say," asked Cat?  
"They said, they will return to explain some very fine details. They should be coming back after our trip to Chicago."

"What will they be doing until then," asked Harrison?

"Helping out other families," said Oliver.

"It is what they do for a living," said Elisabeth.

"That must be a fun job," said Cat.

"I think it might be," said Elisabeth. "I just think, that Miley is not telling us something about them."

"What makes you say that," said Oliver.

"Because I heard her talking to them last night. I didn't catch what they were saying, but Miley was talking to them."

"I'll have a talk with my wife," said Oliver.

"Yeah," said Harrison. "Find out what is up with Tim and Tom. Besides the fact that they are just weird."

"You act like you've met them before we came with them," said Oliver.

"Sadly, yes," said Cat. "They came to tell us that we had two siblings who were looking for us."

"I knew it," said Elisabeth. "They've known all along who are siblings are. I wonder why they haven't told us."

"I think I know," said Oliver. "They had told us once, the reason why they don't tell us who are siblings were. They said it was our job to find them. They were just there, to lead us on the right path."

"I remember them saying that," said Elisabeth. "I just wish they would have told us sooner who are siblings were."

"Well," said Harrison, "at least we found each other."

"If they knew who our siblings were," said Oliver, "why did they spend all the money on the van?"

"That is a very good point," said Elisabeth. "That isn't exactly a cheep vehicle."

"Or maybe," said Cat, "we have it all wrong. Maybe they didn't know who are siblings were this time."

"Yeah, but what are the odds that they visit us both," said Oliver.

"That is strange," said Harrison. Just then Miley and all the kids walked in.

"How was the swim, honey," asked Oliver?

"Very suthing," said Miley. "Would you four mind watching the kids. I need to run into town real quickly to take care of a few things for work," she added.

"Sure," said Oliver. "We've still got a few hours before we have to leave for the airport. By then, anyways, Chris and Lily should be back."

"Thanks." She leaves.

"What does she do for a living," asked Cat?

"She works at a daycare along with Lily," said Elisabeth, trying not to show the fact that she was lying.

"Daddy," said Dani. "Can we go watch TV?"

"Sure sweety. Just keep it down," Oliver said almost having to yell, because the children were already out of the room as soon as he said sure sweety. "Those kids are really energetic."

"I guess they get it from their mother's," said Elisabeth.

"More likely, the Stewart's side of the family," said Oliver. They continued talking for a couple of hours. By then, Miley, Lily and Chris had returned. Oliver, Elisabeth, Cat, and Harrison grabbed their suitcases and drove to the airport. While they were flying, they talked some but spent most of the time sleeping. They arrived in Chicago around 7:00 PM, central standard time. They went to their hotel and checked in. They weren't planning on going to their parents' graves until tomorrow. They ordered some pizza and spent the night in the hotel.

They woke up the next morning around 7 o'clock. They went to the lobby and got some breakfast. They then headed back to the hotel room. While they were there, Oliver's cell phone rang. It was Miley. "Hey, honey," said Oliver. "To what do I owe the call?"

"You know how I went to town yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Well, I found out some interesting news."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Oliver fainted. "Oliver?" Elisabeth picked up the phone.

"Your husband just fainted Miley."

"Figures. It is not the first time I told him that I was pregnant and he fainted."

"Second time?"

"Third. It started with Connor."

"Well, congrats, Miley. I guess I'll have another niece or nephew."

"Yeah, or maybe both. Who knows?"(A/N. This is not a hint. I don't even know what she'll have. This story will be over before she has her baby)

"See you, Miley."

"Bye, Elisabeth." Elisabeth hung up the phone. With the help of Cat and Harrison, she was able to get her brother up onto one of the beds. A few minutes later, Oliver woke up.

"I had the weirdest dream," said Oliver. Miley called and told me she was pregnant again."

"It wasn't a dream Oliver," said Elisabeth. "Miley is pregnant."

"Are we going to see our parents' graves or not," asked Cat?

"Let's go," replied Oliver. They went outside and took a cab to the cemetary. Oliver and Elisabeth led Cat and Harrison straight to their parents' grave. They placed another rose on the grave.

"So those were their names, 'Jared and Veronica Jacobson,'" said Cat. "Are we going to change our last name now?"

"I say we keep our last names," said Elisabeth. "That way, we remember who raised us up as children."

"I agree," said Oliver.

"Me, too," said Harrison.

"Me, three," said Cat. Cat and Harrison were looking around.

"What's wrong," asked Oliver?

"We've got company," they said at the same time.

"Who," asked Elisabeth?

"Oh, just the Secret Service," said Harrison calmly.

"That wasn't what I was refering to," said Cat.

"What were you refering to," asked Oliver?

"Oh, just the fact that Tim and Tom have been in this tree since we got here," replied Cat.

A/N. Cliffhanger. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. If you are wondering whether I knew Tim and Tom would show up in the graveyard, the answer is yes. The Secret Service had just dawned on me. If you think that I have thrown a lot of surprises at you up until this point in the trilogy. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET! I am about to throw one of the biggest surprises of all time. Yes, I knew this was coming. I knew since I started writing this story it was coming. If you figured out what it might be, don't write in your reviews. If you must let me know, message me. I have left some very big clues to what Tim and Tom, and the Secret Service have to say, and yes they are all relevant to each other. Did I know the quadruplets' parents' names when I wrote this story, NO! I just came up with the first two names that popped into my head, and same with the last name.

Preview: Find out why Tim and Tom have returned. And why the Secret Service is there.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 7

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you being here, Tim and Tom," asked Elisabeth?

"We have some news," said Tim.

"So do we," said one of the Secret Service people.

"About what," asked Cat?

"You four," said Tom.

"Don't tell us we are quintuplets," said Oliver. "I've had enough surprises to last me a lifetime."

"Oh, you aren't quintuplets," said Tim.

"Then, what do you have to share," said Harrison?

"We better go somewhere and talk about this," said Tim.

"Where," asked Oliver?

"Let's go to the Cheesecake Factory," said Tom. "We'll take it from here, you guys," he said to the Secret Service people.

"Wait a second," said Elisabeth. "You are going to tell us the same thing?"

"Basically," said a Secret Service member. "Call us when you are done." The Secret Service left, and those remaining headed for Tim and Tom's van. They drove to the Cheesecake Factory and order their meals.

"So," said Oliver. "What do you have to tell us?"

"Well," said Tim. "First congratulations on Miley being pregnant."

"How did you know about that?"

"I talked to her this morning."

"Oh," replied Oliver! "So what do you have to say?"

"Well, we have some very interesting news," said Tom.

"Such as," said Cat?

"It deals with the fact of quadruplets."

"We know we are quadruplets. What else is there to know?"

"We made a mistake," said Tim.

"That doesn't happen very often," said Elisabeth.

"No it doesn't," said Tom. "But this mistake is very big. It is the biggest mistake we have ever made."

"That is even more surprising," said Cat. "But before you tell us what it is, answer us this one question. Have you known who are siblings were for a long time?"  
"I will not answer the question in the way you hoped," said Tim. "I have known that each of you were a part of a set of quadruplets."

"That didn't answer my question," said Cat.

"I know, but I will not answer that question yet."

"So what is the surprising news," asked Elisabeth?

"We have told you that you are each a part of a set of quadruplets, correct?"

"Correct," replies Oliver, Elisabeth, Cat and Harrison at the same time.

"You all share the same birthday, correct?"

"Correct."

"You were all born in the same hospital, correct?"

"Correct."

"What is the point of this," asked Cat?

"I'm getting there. You were born within 10 minutes of each other, by C-Section."

"I'm assuming that's correct," said Oliver.

"What question have I failed to ask," asked Tim? The four of them sat there and pondered.

"I know," said Oliver.

"What is it," asked Tim?

"We were all born in the same room, correct," asked Oliver?

"Correct," say Elisabeth, Cat and Harrison at the same time.

"Wrong," said Tom. "Three of you were born in the same room. One of you was born in the room next door."

"Who," asked Elisabeth? Their food was brought to them.

"I'd have thought you would have figured that out by now," said Tim taking a bite out of his steak.

"No we haven't," said Harrison.

"I have," said Oliver.

"Who," asked Elisabeth?

"Sis, what do we have in common besides the fact that we are siblings?"

"Oh, I get it," said Elisabeth. "I know who it is because I did some research on you two last night. I'm surprised I didn't catch it before. It is so obvious."

"What is it," asked Cat?

"What is common about our parents' names?"

"I'm trying to form a mental picture of their headstones," said Cat. A few seconds later, "I've got it."

"Stop leaving me in suspense. What do three of us and our parents have that one of us doesn't?"

"Everyone but you has two middle names."

"So, I'm the odd one out," said Harrison, "just because I only have one middle name."

"Yeah," said Tim.

"That explains why the Secret Service is here," said Harrison. "To excort me back home."

"When we found this out, we called them," said Tom.

"Am I still part of a set of quadruplets," asked Harrison?  
"Yes you are," said Tim. "Just not this one. You can finish your meal and you can leave. We'll cover the tab."

"Thank you," said Harrison. "Thanks for the fun times." He finished his French Dip, hugged Cat and left the resturant.

"I would have never guessed," said Cat. "What are the odds, that we are adopted by the same parents, born on the same day and at the same hospital?"

"Very slim," said Tom.

"So when do we start looking again," asked Elisabeth?

"In two weeks," said Tim. "Your flight leaves at 8:30 in the morning. Tom and I are leaving tonight to get ready. We are driving down."

"Where to," asked Cat?

"You three are going back to California for a couple of weeks," said Tom. "We've order tickets for you to fly to Florida two weeks from today."

"Great," said Oliver. He knew why. They finished their meal, and Tim and Tom left for the airport. Oliver, Elisabeth, and Cat went back to the hotel. They watched some TV before going to bed.

They woke up the next morning and flew back to Malibu. Oliver told his wife the news, and she took it very well.

Later that night...

Oliver finds Miley sitting in the dining room. "Kids are asleep," said Oliver.

"What about your sisters?"

"They are in their rooms. I don't think they are asleep."

"What is on your mind, honey?"

"A lot. I was surprised to learn that Harrison wasn't my brother."

"That was surprising. Tim and Tom don't make that many mistakes."

"No they don't. There is one thing that is troubling me."

"And what is that?"

"You seem to be keeping a secret from me."

"And your point is?"

"I thought we promised not to keep secrets from each other."

"What makes you say I'm keeping a secret?"

"Elisabeth heard you the other night talking to Tim and Tom. What did you talk about?"

"I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Not even your own husband?"

"A promise is a promise, Oliver. You'll find out soon enough anyways."

"Fine. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Miley."

"Goodnight, Oliver." Oliver left the room. Miley got up and followed.

"Thanks for keeping our secret, Miley," came a voice from a dark part of the room.

Miley's head pops back into the room. "You're welcome," she replied. She then left.

"She's good," said a different voice than the one before.

"You have no idea," said the first voice.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. This is getting too much fun to write. Like my big surprise. I told you there was a relevance to Oliver having two middle names. I have a few more surprises left up my sleeve, so be prepared.

Preview: Hannah has a concert. Oliver, Elisabeth, and Cat set out for Florida.


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's(Which are numerous) and my ideas.

Chapter 8

The Cat Is Out of the Bag

The week went by quickly. Before anyone knew it, Hannah Montana's concert was later that day. Miley had planned on telling Cat her big secret. By the time Miley arrived downstairs; Oliver, Elisabeth, Cat, and all of Miley's kids were downstairs. "I can see where are kids became earlier risers from," said Miley. All four of her children ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Harrison and I always got up early," said Cat. "It's in our blood."

"That's strange," said Miley.

"Yeah it is," said Oliver.

"So what is planned for today," asked Cat?

"We got you a ticket to go see Hannah Montana," said Oliver.

"That is so cool," replied Cat. "She's my favorite singer."

"Well," said Elisabeth. "We also got you a backstage pass for after the concert."

"Even cooler," replied Cat. "How did you get all this stuff?"

"I work for Hannah," said Oliver. "So does Miley's dad. It was no big deal."

"Can we go swimming mommy," asked Dani?

"Sure, why not. Go get dressed. Anyone else up for sometime in the pool?"

"Sure," said Oliver, Elisabeth, and Cat. Everyone went up and got changed. They spent a few hours in the pool. Then Miley got out and went to her room to get ready for the concert. Oliver and Elisabeth left early with Cat to go to the concert. Once Cat was out of the house, Miley went to her limo, dressed as Hannah and drove to the concert. She arrived backstage, and went to her room. She spent some time warming up before getting ready to go onstage. She went out onstage and sang for about an hour and a half. She sang a few new songs, too. She then waited backstage for Cat to visit. About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Miley/Hannah. In walked Cat and Oliver.

"Hey, Hannah," said Oliver.

"Hello, Oliver. Who's this?"

"This is my sister Cat."

"Please to meet you Cat."

"Same here."

"I trust you Cat. That is why I am going to share a secret with you." Miley pulled off the wig. "I'm Hannah Montana."

"Is this a joke," asked Cat?

"Nope," said Oliver. "My wife, Miley Oken, is really Hannah Montana. She has been for quite some time."

"Who all knows this secret?"

"Anyone who is a part of this family," said Miley. "Except for Christine and Jeff. We're waiting till they are older."

"That's understandable. So, can I tell anyone?"

"No. I have to approve of it."

"Why?"

"It is my secret. If the world knew my secret, life would be crazy. I don't want my children to go through life, being constantly bugged by friends and the papparazzi. I get enough of it, to last six generations."

"Really."

"About that close, yes. Now what we need for you is a disquise."

"Why?"

"You can't just go walking around backstage as yourself. I've got plenty of wigs. We'll also need a name for you."

"How about Kristen?"

"I like that. Where did you get it?"

"It's one of my middle names. My last name can be Talyor, my other middle name."

"Sounds like a good name, Kristen Taylor, I like it."

"So do I," replied Cat. They talked some more, and then went home.

Two Weeks Later...

"Elisabeth, Cat, let's go," shouted Oliver up the stairs. "Tim and Tom aren't going to wait for us." Elisabeth and Cat came running down the stairs holding their suitcases. They went out to the limo, and the driver took them to the airport. 8 hours later, including time zone changes, they arrived at Orlando airport. Tim and Tom were waiting by the luggage claim.

"Hey," said Tim.

"Hi," replied the siblings.

"Where to know," asked Oliver?

"To the van," said Tom. "We've tracked your brother down to somewhere in Orlando."

"That's helpful," said Cat. "Orlando isn't exactly my room, and that is saying something."

"What do you mean," asked Oliver?

"My room at the White House was two story."(A/N. They probably don't have two story bedrooms in the White House, but this is my story. Just imagine it, okay). They went out to the van, after they grabbed their bags, and they drove off. They finally stopped at a small motel near Tallahassee. They ordered some pizza, and watched some TV.

"What have you found out," Oliver asked Tim and Tom?

"Your brother lives near here," said Tim. "Where exactly, we don't know."

"Well, at least we are in the right state," said Elisabeth.

"That's true," said Cat.

"I suggest, we go to bed early," said Tom. "We have a big day tomorrow. No later than 10:30. We are leaving at 9 o'clock. You know the rules."

"Yes," said Oliver and Elisabeth. "If we're late, we don't go." Oliver spent some time on the phone with his wife and children before crashing for the night. He had his own room since Elisabeth and Cat were sharing a room. By 10:29, everyone was in there room with the lights out and quiet. That is except for Tim and Tom.

"Should we tell them," asked Tom?

"When the time comes," replied Tim. "I don't think they're ready."

"Neither do I."

"We'll tell them when they are ready."

"I agree."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Sorry it took so long. I'm working on a lot of stories, most of which I haven't updated in a while. We are getting very close to the final chapter. The A/N. chapter will appear right before the final chapter. If you have any questions, you want answered, put them in your reviews marked AQ for author's question. If I plan on answering it in the final chapter, it won't be in the A/N. If you don't have questions, I will list some that I am willing to answer. Thank you.

Preview: The search starts up again.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 9

Oliver woke up the next morning bright and early. He looked around the room and saw that his sisters were not present. He looked at the alarm clock and saw he had an hour and a half before they were supposed to leave with Tim and Tom. He hoped through the shower and went for breakfast. His sisters were in the breakfast room eating and talking. Oliver got some breakfast and sat down. "Morning, Elisabeth, Cat," said Oliver.

"Morning Oliver," they both said.

"Tim and Tom awake," asked Cat?

"I don't know. I haven't seen them yet. They might be getting the van ready." They sat through the remainder of breakfast in silence. They went to their rooms and grabbed their bags and made their way to the lobby. They checked-out, and went outside. Sure enough, Tim and Tom were in the back of the van.

"Any luck on finding him," asked Elisabeth?

"Not much luck," said Tim. "We at least know that he is in this state. More specifically, he is in Miami."

"Let's go," said Oliver. Oliver, Elisabeth, and Cat buckled in, in the back while Tim and Tom rode up front. It took them a few hours, due to road construction, to get to Miami.(A/N. I have no idea how long of a drive it is from Orlando to Miami, so I took a wild guess) When they got to Miami, they found a place to stop, and everyone got on a computer. There are about 6. They looked through various things to see if anything might be useful. They stopped at noon to get some lunch, but then got right back to work. They worked most of the afternoon, and decided to stop for the day. They checked into a hotel and went to their rooms. They ordered some pizza and went for a swim. Afterwards, they went back up to their rooms and Oliver and the girls went to sleep. Meanwhile, in Tim and Tom's room, they were still awake.

"How much longer is this going to take," said Tom. "This waiting is testing my patience."

"Give it time, Tom," replied Tim. "We are getting closer, I can feel it. It is only a matter of time."

"I wonder when the warden is going to have us stop doing this. It is a waste of time."

"Well, at least we've gotten to know each other better. You do realize this is our first time he has given us the same assignment?"

"Yeah, I do. I should be greatful, but I'm still not happy about it."

"Well, we'll have to deal with it for the time being. Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight Tim." They both laid down on their beds and fall asleep.

The next morning, everyone gets up and check out of the hotel. They hop in the van and they find a note on one of the computer. "What's this," asked Cat? Oliver picks it up and reads it.

"Who is up for a little list of clues to my location. Follow the clue at the bottom to the next clue and so forth. At the last clue, you will find my location. 'Clue #1: I rhyme with poke. A common phrase tells you to knock on me.'"

"Well the last bit makes since," said Elisabeth. "It's wood."

"But that doesn't rhyme with poke." (A/N. Don't share the answers to the riddle, they are in this chapter, and they are pretty simple. Yes I am making these up).

"Wait a second," said Oliver. "Didn't we just past a park called Oakwood."

"You're right," said Cat. "Let's go." They made their way to the park and started searching for another clue.

"Found it," shouted Oliver.

"What's it say," asked Elisabeth?

"'If it is hot outside, this is one place you don't want to hang out when the team is in town.'"

"That doesn't make any sense," said Cat. "What team?"

"Miami Dolphins, Miami Heat. Got it. Follow me."

"Where are we going," asked Elisabeth?

"To where the Miami HEAT play."

"Oh, I get it," said Cat. They drove to the arena and quickly found a clue. "'You are getting close. Just one more clue after this. Here is your clue. Enjoy.' What in the world is this." She pointed at the bottom of the paper. It read "Liam I. Fruit, if Monday is over?"

"That's strange," said Oliver. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I'm confused," said Tim, who had just showed up with Tom.

"Nice of you two to show up," said Elisabeth.

"This is your job, not our's," said Tom. "We are only here to assist you."

"Well, can you help us with this," said Cat, handing Tim the piece of paper.

"That is very strange," said Tim.

"Do you have any idea what it means?"

"I assume it means we find whoever this Liam I. Fruit is, and he will help us." They ran to the nearest public payphone and dialed O.

"Operator, how may I help you?"

"Yes," said Oliver. "Is there anybody by the name of Liam I. Fruit in Miami?"

"Hold on a second, let me check." There is a pause. "Yes there is, would you like me to connect you?"

"No thank you." Oliver hung up the phone. He picked up the phone book and turned it to the F section, and looked for Liam I. Fruit. Once he found it, he dialed the number.

"Hello," said an older man on the other end.

"Monday is over," asked Oliver?  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. Is this some kind of prank call?"

"Sorry, sir. We just found this clue and it mentioned your name. Do you have another clue for us?"

"Sorry, I do not. Is there anything else?"

"No thank you." Oliver hung up the phone. "Well, he didn't have a clue for us."

"So what does this mean, 'Liam I. Fruit, if Monday is over?,' mean?"

"Let me see it," said Elisabeth. Cat hands it to her. "Sorry, I tried something and it didn't work."

"What could it mean," asked Oliver?

A/N. Cliffhanger. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. No the hunt was not planned, but it added a new twist. Yes, I know what, "Liam I. Fruit, if Monday is over," means. If you figure it out, don't put it in your reviews. If you must let me know, message me. I will let you know if you are right or wrong, if I don't post first. Only a few more chapters left. There are still more surprises to come, so stay tuned.

Preview: Oliver, Elisabeth and Cat try to figure out what the last clue means.


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 10

It is the next morning and Cat awakes to find Oliver asleep at the desk in their room. In front of him is the last clue, a piece of scratch paper and a pencil. "Oliver," said Cat. Oliver wakes up.

"Oh, morning."

"Were you up all night?"

"Most of it. I looked through various things on the net to see if it would help."

"Any luck?"

"None. What time is it?"

"6:30. You better get ready. You can sleep in the van." Cat went to the bathroom and got in the shower. Oliver sat down on his bed and turned on the TV. He started flipping channels. He finally stopped it on The DaVinci Code. He took a break for breakfast and to take a shower. At 9:00, they went out to the van and started driving. Oliver sat in his seat, sleeping. Cat and Elisabeth were working on the computers.

"Any luck," asked Tom?

"None," replied Cat.

"Well, keep looking."

"Why would he leave us a misleading clue," said Elisabeth. Oliver got up from his nap around noon when they stopped for lunch.

Back in Malibu...

"Miley, are you here," shouted Lily, as she walked into Miley's house?

"I'll be right down," said Miley.

"Aunt Lily," shouted Connor and Sam at the same time, running into the room.

"Hey, Connor, Sam."

"Aunt Lily," shouted Dani, who had apparently heard her brothers.

"Hey, Dani. Where is your sister?"

"She's not feeling well right now." Miley walked downstairs.

"Hey, Lily," she said.

"Hi, Miley."

"Kids, why don't you go to the play room."

"Okay," said Dani, leading her brothers away.

"So what brings you here Lily?"

"Just curious if you've heard from Oliver."

"Not since I told him that I was pregnant."

"How's that going?"

"I'm going in this afternoon for an appointment. Can you babysit?"

"I don't see why not. I think my kids would enjoy it. Are you going to find out the gender of the baby?"

"More than likely. I want to find out what Oliver wants to do. I am almost considering waiting like we did with Sam. I enjoy surprises."

"I know you do. Well, just bring your kids over when you have to go."

"I will."

Back in Miami...

Everyone is back in the van. Oliver, Cat and Elisabeth are all on the computer. "I just wish we knew where to look," said Elisabeth.

"So do I," replied Cat. "I've tried everything and I have no such luck. How about you Oliver?"

"I haven't had any luck either," he replied.

"Well keep looking," said Tim. "You're bound to find it eventually." The continued searching for a few hours. They stopped for gas, and Oliver went in for something to eat. He gets out to the van and hops back in. He eats his bag of chips and goes back to working on the computer. Around 4:00, he takes a break. He decides to go to the internet movie database, aka luck," asked Tom?

"If you ask that question one more time," said Oliver.

"You'll do what?"

"I'll...," Oliver stops. "How can I have been so stupid?"

"What do you mean," asked Elisabeth?

"The clue. Liam I. Fruit, if Monday is over."

"What about it," asked Cat?

"As Liam I. Fruit, if Monday is over, doesn't make since the way it is written."

"What is your point," asked Elisabeth?  
"It is an anagram," replied Oliver.

"A what," asked Cat?

"Don't tell me you've never read or seen The DaVinci Code."

"Can't say I have," said Cat.

"They use an anagram. In the movie the message reads. Oh, draconian Devil. Oh, Lame Saint. That was an anagram, that said Leonardo DaVinci, the Mona Lisa. Liam I. Fruit, if Monday is over is one too."

"So what does it become," asked Elisabeth?

"That is where I am clueless. Give me time to work it out." Oliver spends some time trying various things.

"Anything," asked Tim?

"No... Wait, I've got it. University of Miami Florida."

"We're in luck," said Tim. "We're not to far from the campus." Tim drove to the campus and they started searching. They went to the main office and the secretary gave them a clue.

"What does it say, Oliver," asked Cat?  
"You've come this far and this is the last clue. You will find a house on the corner of thirds. Why are certain letters circled and other ones are not."

"The circled letters spell out southeast," said Oliver. "Now all we have to do is solve the riddle." The three of them think for a second.

"I've got it," said Cat. "The corner of thirds. I made a comment about Miami once when I was a kid. I found an intersection that was the corner of 3rd Avenue and 3rd Street. If I remember correctly, it is near where the Miami Dolphins play." They got back into the van and drove until the found the corner of thirds.

"Now which one is the southeast," asked Elisabeth? Oliver pulled out a compass. "Where did you get that?"

"I never leave home without it," replied Oliver. "It's the blue one." They got out of the van and walked up to the front door. Cat rang the doorbell. A young lady answered the door.

"May I help you," she said?

"Yes, we've been following these clues and they've led us here."  
"You've been expected, come on in." They followed her into the front room. "Your sibling should be in here shortly."

A/N. Cliffhanger. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Down to the final 2 chapters of this trilogy. There will also be another author's notes before the final chapter. If you have any questions about the trilogy or even me, let me know, via messaging me or in your reviews. Please note, I reserve the right to not answer all of your questions. Thank you.

Preview: 2nd to last chapter. I say no more.


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 11

Oliver, Cat and Elisabeth sat down on the couch and the girl left the room. There was a plate of cheese and crackers and a note saying for them to help themselves on the table in front of them. They grabbed a few crackers and some cheese and helped themselves. A few minutes later, a lady; different from the one earlier, walked into the room. "Hello," she said. "Who are you here to see?"

"Our sibling," said Oliver. "We've been following a whole bunch of clues, and they've led us here."

"Taylor always liked making things hard."

"What's Taylor like," asked Cat?

"Adventurous, fun, a nice person. We'll, I've got work, nice meeting you." She leaves the room.

"Is it me, but did she and the girl before her seem familiar," commented Elisabeth?

"I got that feeling too," replied Oliver. "Something is going on here." About half an hour later, another girl walks in. She has long, about halfway down her back, black hair.

"Hello," she said. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Taylor?"

"Oh. So you are Taylor's siblings?"

"That is what we are understanding, yes."

"My name is also Taylor. But I am not the one you are looking for. The Taylor who left you the clues should be here shortly. He is a really nice guy, once you get to know him."

"So you live here," said Cat?  
"For the past 4 years, yeah. My friends and I saved up our money and bought a house. So where are you from?"

"Malibu," replied Elisabeth.

"I've always wanted to go there. Do you guys listen to Hannah Montana?" Oliver, Cat, and Elisabeth look at each other and laugh. "What's so funny," asked Taylor?

"Nothing," replied Cat, still laughing a little bit. "It is really nothing."

"Hello," said a boy who just walked into the room. "Taylor, who are they?"

"Taylor, these are your siblings. They followed your clues all the way here."

"I'm glad you did," said Taylor. He sat down next to the other Taylor. "So what are your name's?"

"I'm Oliver."

"Elisabeth."

"Cathrine, but you can call me Cat. So you are our brother?"

"I guess so. Besides my clues, how did you find me?"

"We've had some help from some family friends," replied Oliver.

"We can tell you this much," said Cat. "It wasn't easy."

"Nice anagram," said Oliver.

"Thank you," replied the female Taylor. "I was the one who came up with it."

"Who is Liam I. Fruit," asked Elisabeth?

"It's just a name I made up."

"You do realize there is someone in Miami with that name, don't you?"

"No I didn't. Did you try and call him?"

"Yes," said Oliver. "So tell us about yourself, Taylor."

"I have my bachelor's degree in landscaping from the University of Miami Florida, hence the use of that place as a clue. I work for a floral and landscaping shop in downtown. How about you three?"

"Well, I've spent most of my last four years looking for you. When I'm not doing that, I stayed with Oliver and his family in Malibu."

"I'm suprised neither of you have recognized me. I'm the daughter of the President of the United States."

"I thought you looked familar," said the female Taylor. "I didn't want to say anything, I voted for the other guy."

"What about you, Oliver," asked the male Taylor?

"I live with my wife Miley in Malibu. I have four children, Dani and Victoria who are identical twins; they are six. Connor is 4 and Samuel is 2. I am a real estate agent."(A/N. This is Oliver's day job. He still serves as co-manager, but wanted something to do when Hannah didn't have anything).

"That's cool. So when are we going to Malibu?"

"Don't you have work," asked Cat?

"I'm a private contractor. They call me when they need me to do something. I told them I was taking a break."

"Well, we'll leave probably tomorrow, so you can meet everyone," said Elisabeth. "I just wish Tim and Tom were here to know we've found them."

"Who's Tim and Tom," asked the female Taylor?

"We are," said a voice in the darkness. Tim and Tom walk out.

"Don't you ever use the door," asked Oliver?

"No," said Tim and Tom.

"Well, I've got to go," said the female Taylor. She starts to leave.

"You better stay, Taylor," said Tim.

"Why," she asked?

"Because this concerns you."

"Why does it concern her," asked Oliver? "She's not our sibling. This guy is."

"Sure. He may have two middle names, be born in the same hospital and on the same day as you, but he is not your brother."

"WHAT," shouted everyone in the room!

"If he isn't," said the female Taylor. "Then who is?"

"You are," replied Tom.

"Really," replies the female Taylor and she faints. She comes to a few minutes later and the male Taylor has already left.

"I thought you said that we had a brother to find," said Oliver?  
"Well, we were wrong," replied Tim. "We do make mistakes from time to time, as you have already learned. The boy Taylor was just like Harrison. He may follow some of the criteria of you and your siblings, but is lacking in one of them."

"Tell me there aren't any more surprises," said Taylor. "I've had enough for today."

"So have I," added Cat.

"You are right," said Tom. "Tomorrow we leave for Malibu. Here is your flight information." Tim hands Oliver a piece of paper. "Now we must go." They exited in their usual fashion.

"That was weird," said Taylor.

"You have no idea," said Elisabeth. "Those two define weird."

"Why don't you stay here for the night. We can call a taxi in the morning to take us to the airport."

"Sounds like a plan," said Cat.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So you've met the final sibling, yes she is. Only one more chapter of story left. The next chapter is an author's notes. If you would like to answer any questions, put them in your reviews or message me. I will answer those of which I am willing. Please fill free to ask about the author.

Preview: Author's Notes.


	14. Final Author's Notes for Trilogy

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Author's Notes 2

Here are some Q&A.

Are there things mentioned in earlier stories that relate to Family Secrets?

Yes, and here they are. Iintentional, Uunintentional

Quadruplets(Chapter 8 Relative Secrets) Big U. I didn't even plan on making this a triology, and until I got to the last couple of chapters in RS2, I didn't even plan on someone being quadruplets.

Tim having twin brother Tom(Chapter 18 RS2) U. As I said in my last author's notes, Tim having a twin brother was not planned, it just added to the phone.

What is in the secret room in the tunnel? I will not tell you, it is revealed in the final chapter.

What is the clue in an earlier chapter that tells you that the final chapter is not next? In all my Secrets Trilogy stories, in the third to last chapter I write, "Only two more chapters to go." Or something to that extent

How was Tim able to be everywhere when the kids were born? Last chapter. Yes, he delivered everyone, except the Robby, Haley, Mr and Mrs. Oken, Mr. and Mrs. Treskott.

Who doesn't know Miley is Hannah Montana? If I haven't mentioned it somewhere in the story or prologue, THEY DON'T KNOW!

Where do I get my ideas? Surprisingly, I about all of this is made up. You've got to realize, RS was my first Hannah, first suspense fanfiction.

Why did I choose a topic a lot of people are already doing? It is very simple. Nobody has taken people having siblings, twins to the level that I have. Nobody has done it as a true trilogy(everything is completely related and continous(Star Wars is a true trilogy)). I look at things people rarely consider. All of my stories look at things in different ways. Sure a lot of people have done stories about people having lost siblings, but rarely has somebody actually done the search for them. On top of that, nobody has thrown more curveballs into a story than I have. Sure a lot of people have multiple cliffhangers in the same story. But, how many people have had two cliffhangers in the same chapter? Not many.

Do I know what is going to happen in my stories? I know some things that will happen, but most of them I even surprise myself. The final person being a girl, SURPRISE! That wasn't planned until the last couple of chapters. The idea of having two Taylors, not planned until Chapter 11.

Here is a list of surprises and when I decided on them. Some have an explaination. These are from throughout the trilogy. This is to show that I come up with most of the stuff as I write the story.

Cat having a twin brother who was not one of the siblings. Somewhat planned. I had considered it since I started writing FS. I didn't make my final decision until Oliver and Elisabeth arrive at the White House.

Tim and Tom's secret: 1st Author's Notes for FS. I won't say anymore.

Secret Passage in tunnel: same as above.

Tunnel: Previous chapter to the one in which it is found.

Number of children people have: NEVER PLANNED! I just came up with names and decided whether or not people will have children.

Clues to Final Sibling: Chapter 9 of FS. The truth is, this was added because I was running out of ideas.

Anagram: Chapter 9 of FS. This took me 5 minutes to come up with initially. Then I had to correct it a few times. If you are wondering how I did it. I just wrote University of Miami, Florida on a piece of paper and worked from there. Hint: Oliver watches The DaVinci Code before they leave.

About the author:

My name is Trevor. I won't give you my last name. I live in Charles City, IA. I am a teenager. I play slow-pitch softball.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Final Chapter of Secrets Trilogy is soon to be posted. One of the greatest trilogies is coming to an end.

Preview: Final Chapter. I will not say anymore.


	15. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

A/N. Final Chapter of the Secrets Trilogy.

Chapter 12

Oliver, Elisabeth, Cat and Taylor flew out of Miami airport the next morning. 5 hours, two if you change your watch based on time zones later, they arrive back in Malibu. They catch a cab back to Miley's house. They walk up to the front door and Oliver unlocks it, when he finds that it is locked. The four of them walk into the house. "Hello," said Oliver. "Is anyone home?"

"Daddy," shouted Dani, Victoria, Connor and Samuel, who all come running from various parts of the house.

"Hey kids," he replies. "Where's your mom?"

"I'm right here," replied Miley who walked out of the front room. "Hey, sweety," she said. Oliver and Miley kiss. "So who is this," said Miley, pointing at Taylor.

"This is my sister, Taylor," said Oliver.

"Sister? I thought the fourth was a boy?"

"It turned out to be a girl," said Cat.

"Where are Tim and Tom?"

"You know them. They like to make an entrance."

"Well, I have a lot to ask of them," said Miley.

"Don't we all," said Oliver. "Where is everyone?"

"With their families," said Miley. The doorbell rang. Taylor opened the door. Outside stood, George, Chris, Lily, Jamie, Wendy and Helen.

"What can I do for you," asked Oliver?

"We got a call saying to come here," replied Chris.

"I didn't call anyone," said Miley. "Did you three?"

"Nope," said Elisabeth.

"Well, someone called," said Lily. "So who is this, Oliver."

"Everyone, this is my sister Taylor."

"Sister," said George?

"Long story," said Cat.

"So the question is," said Jamie. "Who brought us here?"

"That is quite simple," said a familar voice. Out of the darkness walked Tim and Tom. "We did," said Tim.

"Why," asked Miley?  
"Because there is much we wish to share with you all," said Tom.

"Don't tell us, that we have more siblings," said George.

"No, you have found them all."

"But why are we all here," asked Helen?

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out," said Tim.

"All of us have found our siblings."

"Exactly," said Tim. "We have helped each and everyone of you, directly or indirectly find your lost sibling. Now that it is finished, it is time for us to shed light on these past 10 years. Why don't we all take a seat?" They all head to the front room and sit down on the couches. "Now for those who have been around, know that this hectic adventure began on April 28, 2006. That is the day that I revealed that Miley and George were twins."

"Why do we start back there," asked Lily?

"Because it is important for you to understand. On that day, me revealing George set off a chain reaction. For some reason, it led things about others to be revealed. Miley, George and Chris being a set of triplets, Wendy having an older sister, Lily having a twin. And now the most recent. Oliver having a twin. Then Elisabeth finding out that they were a set of quadruplets."

"What you are saying is that the event that happened on April 28, 2006, is the reason we found our siblings," said Taylor?

"That is the point," replied Tom. "If that event wouldn't have occured, none of this would have happened."

"Why," asked Miley?

"I will get to that later," said Tim.

"I have a question," said Lily.

"It can wait, even though it is relevant. Now some of you know, we have made mistakes. We are not perfect, but we are right most of the time."

"Question," said Helen? "Besides helping us, where do you two fit into this picture."

"I personally delivered each and everyone one of you," said Tim. Eleven jaws dropped.

"How did you pull that off," asked Lily? "You must have been one busy man."

"Actually no I wasn't as much as you think," said Tim. "Oliver, Miley, George, Chris, Elisabeth, Cat, and Taylor were all born in the same hospital. Lily, Jamie, Helen and Jamie were born at a different, but same hospital."

"This is weird," said Lily.

"I haven't even gotten to the craziest part yet," said Tim.

"And what is that," asked Elisabeth?

"Be patient, Elisabeth," said Tim. "It will all come in due time. Now this is where it gets interesting. Earlier, I mentioned April 28, 2006. Well on April 28, 1992, another event was set into motion. That is the day where it all began. It is the day Helen was put up for adoption. It was the day that Chris was kidnapped and it was also the day that George was given to his adopted family."

"What about us," asked Cat?

"Don't you remember," said Oliver. "That is the day our parents were killed in a car crash."

"Oh, my God," said Elisabeth. "He's right. This is getting way to weird."

"So you are telling us that 14 years after the intial event happened, another one started up," said Miley?

"Exactly."

"It's just got to be a coinsedence," said Chris.

"There is no such thing as coinsedence. Everything happens for a reason. Do you think it is ironic that everyone is related, by their adoptive family, to someone else, other than their actual siblings, in this room."

"What," said George? "How?"

"Miley and Taylor, because of Taylor's adoption, were 3rd cousins on their mom's side. Oliver and Chris are second cousins because of their adoptive families. Jamie and Helen are 1st cousins by marraige. Elisabeth and George are uncle and niece.(A/N. It is quite possible)

"How is that possible," asked Elisabeth?  
"Your adoptive father is George's adoptive brother. Your adoptive father had a fight a long time ago with George's adoptive parents, both before you were born, and they hadn't talked to each other since."

"Wow," said George.

"Lily, Wendy and Cat are 5th cousins."

"So I am related to you," asked Lily?

"Distantly, yes."

"This is weird," said Lily.(A/N. This was NOT planned)

"Now do you have any questions," asked Tom?

"If you've known that we are all related, why didn't you just tell us who our siblings were," asked Elisabeth?

"As I said," said Tim. "We make mistakes. Some of you we weren't sure on, others we knew."

"But why not help us more," asked Cat?

"Because it was up to you to find them, not us," said Tom. "We were there only to guide you and nothing more."

"Any more questions," asked Tim?

"The tunnel," said Miley.

"I was hoping this would come up," said Tim.

"We found the secret room down there," said Lily.

"I'm glad you did."

"How do you explain what we found in there," asked Miley? Tim and Tom looked at each other.

"It is time, brother," said Tim.

"Go ahead," said Tom.

"How do you explain the tombstones with your names on them," asked Miley?

"Tombstones," said everyone else who had not seen them?

"Yes, tombstones," said Tim. "Tom and I have been dead since shortly after Tom met Elisabeth in the graveyard in Chicago."

"How," asked Wendy?  
"Car crash," said Tom. "The van we have been using is not the original. The last one was destroyed in the crash, and we were killed."

"Then why are you not see through," asked Chris?

"Because we are not ghosts, Chris," said Tim. "We are angels. We have hidden our wings from you this whole time. Let me tell you, it is not easy."

"Does that explain why you can walk out of the darkness," asked Oliver?

"Yes, it does. Prior to our death, we just snuck into where ever we needed to be. Now if there aren't anymore questions."

"I have one," asked George?

"What is it," replied Tom?

"Will we ever see you again?"

"Not for a longtime, George," replied Tim. "Now we really must go." They walked out of the room and towards the front door. Everyone followed. Tim and Tom opened the door and a bright light shined through. The two of them walked in and the doors closed.

"Well, I'm glad they are gone," said Chris.

"Why is that," asked Miley?

"That means no more surprises," replied Chris.

"Yeah, you're right. But who knows," said Miley. "Each day is a new adventure. But we could go without any surprises for right now."

"Sorry," said Lily.

"For what," asked Miley?

"I have a surprise," she replied.

"What is it," asked Chris?

"My water just broke." Sure enough there was a puddle of water underneath Lily. They all rushed to the hospital. 2 hours later, Lily gave birth to Alica Kelsey and Alex Brandon Stewart.

THE END!

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed. There are no more surprises left for this trilogy. I am glad to finally be over with this trilogy. 183 days after the first chapter of Relative Secrets was posted until today. 146 days where I was working on the story(based on start and finish date of stories). I will write more Hannah suspense, but not for a while. I need a break. If you want any tips on how to write a good suspense or if you want help improving your suspesnse story feel free to message me. Thank you to the people who have reviewed this trilogy. This is tdogg saying, "Good trilogy, good morning, day, evening or night, which ever it is."

What is next for me: Not Hannah suspense. I might try some different things. I have 2 Hannah's to work on, a CSI, Charlie's Angels, and a 7th Heaven.

New Stories: None that I am working on. Maybe a possible prequel to my 7th Heaven fanfiction. Might try a Suite Life.


End file.
